Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other
by Mz Caroline
Summary: 100 themes challenge. a gazillion short ficlets for those short on time. UsaxMamo first season romance... Destinied to make you laugh, cry, burn up or swoon..
1. 3 Hair

100 Theme Drabbles

_3. Hair_

_Words- 1205_

**A/N [08JULY10] -I have completely changed up the order of all the chapters so that you can kinda see the relationship between Usa and Mamo progress in a story like manner rather than just random chapters everywhere. enjoy**

**Also, a HUGE thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story. You keep me writing :) x**

* * *

"Oh boy I love pool parties..." Usagi sighed, blissfully sipping at her non-alcoholic margarita as she basked in the warmth of the sun.

"You're not wrong there Usa." Mina replied before stepping up to the diving board and lunging herself in to the sparkling water with a splash. Usagi laughed along geefully, enjoying the sight of all of her friends together in one place, having fun and playing around.

"Hey Usa, want another drink?" she heard a cry from the house. Turning around, she let out another drawn out sigh. _'Could this day get any better_?' she thought as she called out to the newly shirtless Motoki standing in the door way.

"yes please you're gorgeo...!" she managed before she was forced to bite back a cry of dismay.

Of course Mamoru would turn up to ruin her day. When could she not rely on him for that at least? He'd never let her down before.

"Motoki, You can't give _babies_ cocktails, even if they are non-alcoholic. She'll go hypo and we'll never get her to shut up." he laughed. Usagi fumed. Motoki shook his head.

"Can't you guys just get along- at least for today?" he huffed almost sounding annoyed "I think i'm gonna take a dip in the pool to cool off. " he said before walking briskly toward Usagi's position by the pool, preparign to dive in.

"I'll join you." Mamoru called out walking quickly to catch up with his friend. _Oh motoki, you are so handsome.. _Usagi thought dreamily, watching him as he dived ever so perfectly into the pool.

"Move over unless you want to get wet." Mamoru took his place by the pool, taking off his shirt. Holding back a gasp, usagi had to admit that he was quite... nice looking... this close up with his strong, toned arms. His appealing, even complextion and smooth, muscled chest speckled with... five curling black hairs? Without warning, Usagi burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Good collection you got going there! planning on growing more anytime soon?" She managed to choke out in between gulps of laughter. A startled Mamoru took a step back.

"I see the hypo has already set in but what the hell are you talking about?" Standing up, Usagi stuck out her hand and tweaked one of the sparse hairs.

"And to think that a few moments ago, _I_ was the baby. You're 20 and can't even push hairs out of your chest. HAHA BABY"

Hearing Usagi's taunts, everyone around her began to laugh openly and point at the purely horrified Mamoru. Within the space of 5 seconds, Mamoru had managed to change the colour of his complextion at least 6 times before settling with the final deep purple/crimson. Mamoru reagrded his masculinity very seriously, and all jokes were taken quite harshly. This manly dysfunction of his was considered to be a very sensitive and embarassing topic.

"This isn't over Usagi" he whispered fiercely before storming out of the house.

* * *

"Just the two items." a fuming Mamoru huffed as he pushed the bottle of 'Miracle Hair in a Hurry' along with a rose scented bottle of facial cream over to the chemist clerk.

"I'll show you hairy..." he babbled, cursing Usagi and her horrible sense of humor "Oh she thinks she knows what hairy is, but she hasn't seen anything yet... why i'll .. i'll.."

"err sir?" the clerk interrupted nervously "your items" he said, holding out a bag, his hand trembling noticeably "please don't kill me."

Without a moments hesitation, Mamoru snatched up the bag and clutched it tightly to his chest before running out of the store and running home.

* * *

Usagi eyed the small oddly shaped parcel sitting infront of her, immaculately wrapped, with tense suspicion. She couldn't possibly imagine why Mamoru would buy her a gift after everything she had said yesterday. Yet there it was on her doorstep, with its own little card reading

'Usa,

_Sorry for my behaviour yesterday. Accept my gift and let us end this petty fighting._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mamoru'_

Unable to bear the suspense much longer, Usagi tore open the wrapping paper, and found to her surprise, a bottle of rose scented facial moistuiser.

"Oh well isn't that lovely. He must have realised he was no match for the great Usagi and gave up." She chuckled to herself before opening the bottle and applying it liberally over her entire face. _hmm, doesn't smell much like roses... _she thought as she looked over the bottle again _it must just be labelled wrong..._

Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door and left for the Arcade, where she knew she could gloat about her victory to everyone - even Mamoru himself!

It was several minutes before she reached the arcade, but to an elated usagi, it felt as though mere moments had passed before she heard the bell above the arcade door tinkle, announcing her arrival to all inside.

"Thanks for the victory present Mamo. The moisturiser feels great. It even tingles pleasantly!" She called out over the noise, to a surprisingly smug Mamoru, who stood by the bar. Upon seeing her, he burst out into a huge grin. Stopping in her tracks, Usagi sensed something was wrong. Not only was Mamoru's reaction completely unaccounted for, but those of all the inhabitants inside also. Each and every person had glued their eyes to her face, mouths hanging wide open.

"What?" she chirped self-consciously "It's not that unbelievable that I beat Mamoru-baka-face here...is it?"

Finally Mako cleared her throat and stood up, obviously still in shock.

"Usagi.." she stammered, pointing in the general direction of her face... "hair"

"Yes... I have hair on my head. Points to you for noticing the obvious"

"No.. hair on your face.."

Usagi froze _he didn't...oh god he didn't_ petrified, she lifted a shaking hand to her face. It was strangely... furry? no not furry- HAIRY -definately hairy... ALL OVER. _oh dear god he did!_ Usagi let out a strangled cry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BAKA!" she roared

"Seems to me I'm not the only one with a hair... dysfunction! Girl's aren't supposed to have hair on their face are they?" Mamoru quipped innocently before toppling over the counter in a fit of laughter. Soon enough the entire arcade was pointing and laughing merrily along.

"... man girl.." One man called out

"...Mommy is that the wooki monster from star wars?.." a child wailed loudly

"... furry freak!" another whispered "...Oh how humiliating! I'd rather die..."

but Usagi could hear none of this, only the thick blood pounding through her ears as she advanced slowly yet dangerously towards a hysterical Mamoru.

"I'M...GOING...TO...KILL...YOU" she panted drawing ever closer.

"Woah Odango. Steady on. You only got what you deserved." He laughed "You embarrassed me, it's only fair that I get to embarrass you back"

Usagi lashed out, her nails missing his face by mere inches. Stepping forward, Mamoru took hold of the hair on her cheeks to keep her from coming any closer.

"Payback is all. You know.. Karma and all of that." he continued casually, before he pushed past her and walked out of the arcade with a chirpy new bounce in his step.

* * *

**Don't forget- If you like a chapter/the story, please let me know =]. Your reviews are my motivation. More reviews = more chapters. **

**x**


	2. 54 Nightmare

Usagi and Mamoru: A Love like no other

54 Nightmare

words: 1020

wowee another update years from the last one. this one was fun to write :) hope you enjoy [sorry about the length]

I hope this one isn't too confusing. P.O.V switched rythmically between Usa and Mamo [reality and dream] :)

* * *

RAP RAP RAP _oh he thinks he is soo clever..._

RAP RAP RAP _he knew my maths assignment was due in today... _

RAP RAP RAP oh _but I am not going to fail because he thought it would be funny to steal my maths book..._

A fuming Usagi thought, bringing her fist down heavily on the door ready for another round of assault.

RAP RAP RAP. Seeing only white rage infront of her, she prayed for Mamoru's sake that he would open the door soon, lest she break it down with her bare hands... and she wanted to save her bare hands for the strangling of that Baka's neck!

* * *

Mamoru tossed and turned in his bed, dreaming restlessly -

"oh no, that just won't do!" his dream self cried to his handsome reflection in the dream mirror, pulling the puny tiara out of his thick black hair.

"This won't impress Usagi at all!" feeling hopelesslyl frustrated, he threw down the tiara and took up another large glistening crown speckled with giant azure rubies from the pile of crowns sitting before him. Placing it gently on his head, he sighed loudly and brushed a stray hair from his eye.

"Ahhh much better. Damn I look good!" he cried with a delighted grin.

* * *

RAP RAP RAP

"MAMORU, open the damn door!" Usagi cried out " I know you're in there! I can hear you talking to yourself!"

Preparing her fist for another round of battering, she threw out her final warning,

"I will break this door down if I have to!..."

* * *

Feeling his heart beat quicken immediately, the handsome prince Mamoru turned his head in the direction of the knocking door.

_Oh good, she is here! My princess is here! _Straightening up his tuxedo, he practically skipped for the door

"I am coming my princess..."

* * *

Ceasing her battering, Usagi pressed her curious, but burning ear against the door. She could here a lot of scuffling going on and strange mutterings

"Coming... princess..."

_What the...? _she thought impatiently, definitely not in the mood for his dumb games.

"BAKAFACE open the door right now. School starts in 15 minutes and if I don't get there WITH MY MATHS ASSIGNMENT on time I will FAIL!" She screeched, losing the last scrap of patience she never had to begin with. Hearing footsteps approach the door, she stopped her cries, crossed her arms and waited impatiently for the door to open

"Here I am... " she heard him mumble chirpily as the door began to open

"why my lov.. ARRGHH" a foggy-eyed, pyjama clad Mamoru shouted and staggered away from the door upon seeing her face.

* * *

He had been set-up! It wasn't his princess at the door at all, but a blazing red dragon smoking from the ears! Mamoru backed away from the door, unsure of what to do. He didn't have any of his fighting gear to defeat this fearsome monster. No all he had was himself and he needed a plan fast!

"SCHNARGLE BLERGH **MATHS BOOK** ROAR GARBOL **BAKA HEAD**!" the dragon cried, before lunging itself through the door towards him. He scrambled backwards trying to get himself to the dungeons which had suddenly appeared not too far behind him. What was he going to do? He knew he was trembling in fear as he moved away but that was inevitable standing before this giant beast.

* * *

Usagi stormed after the blindly stumbling Mamoru as he backed fearfully from her towards his bedroom. She smiled to herself inwardly _and so should he be afraid! _She thought smugly thinking of the tongue lashing she had just served him! He would definitely think twice before playing his stupid, immature tricks on her again!

"...AND IF ANYTHING AT ALL HAS HAPPENED TO MY ASSIGNMENT I'LL..." she continued screaming at Mamoru who had now disappeared into his bedroom, obviously to retrieve all of her hard work.

* * *

The hideous, beastly dragon was now breathing fire, roaring and clawing madly at the air in front of itself. Feeling his panic spike, Mamoru ducked his head back behind the dungeon door just before the dragon reared back it's head and screamed invisible flames that stung his ears

"GROBBLE BLAAAAH **KILL YOU BAKA** SCHNOOL FICKLE ROAR **EVEN A CREASE ON IT**!"

Assessing his dire situation, he peered around the dimly lit dungeon noting several cells scattered along the back wall– all closed...save one. He could feel his pulse quicken in excitement, a plan forming before him.

"I'm saved!" he squeeked happily, as he ran over to the open door preceding the darkend doorway and pulled off his dashing red and gold cape that he found on his back.

* * *

Usagi stormed into Mamoru's bedroom, powered now by confusion and curiosity over anger. Mamoru was acting so strangely... She had heard him scuffling, mummering and chuckling darkly to himself between her yells, but now it had ceased and all that remained was an eerie silence that sat awkwardly in his empty room. Whilst peering around for the scraggle-haired, bleary-eyed Mamoru she spotted the blue and white checkered pyjama shirt that he had just been wearing laying crumpled in the open doorway of his closet.

_What the...?_ she wondered for the second time this painful, early morning. Releasing a confused sigh, she picked up the night shirt and walked into the pitch black of the closet.

* * *

With a thunderous BANG Mamoru jumped out from behind the cell door and slammed it shut, quickly flicking the lock in place. Backing away from the cell Mamoru roared out a yell of triumph, feeling ridiculously proud of himself.

The dumb, angry dragon was no match for his braun, or igenious brain!

He could could hear the dragon attempting to beat through the door yelling inteligibly.

"ROAR...MAMORU BAKA...KILL YOU...SCHOOL NOW...FAIL... BLERGH"

_what funny dragon talk _he chuckled to himself, gleefully shaking his head.

Feeling light and happy, a still soundly sleeping Mamoru crawled back into bed and fell into an even deeper, dreamless sleep, while Usagi panted with a renewed sense of anger, previously unfelt to this degree before. She had given up on her screams and banging. They would just wear her out and she needed all her strength for revenge.

_So baka-face thinks he is clever does he, locking me in his closet... _Usagi thought, her eyes glinting psychotically at the scissors she now held in her hand _I will show him clever..._

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. 41 Jacket

Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other

41 Jacket

words: 775

A/N- I've swapped this story for the previous Jacket which was super duper lame [infact even lamer than the saying super duper :s].

It is also a sequel to _54 Nightmare_ :)

please enjoy

* * *

Usagi was half way through her third sip of choclate milkshake when the front door of the arcade slammed open, sending the usually welcoming tinkle of bells into a disarry of bothersome clanging.

"WHERE IS IT Odango Atama?" Puffed a furious, red faced and heavily sweating Mamoru who stopped mid-sprint to stand in front of an unbothered Usagi.

Motoki, who had been standing behind the counter, chatting to Usa burst into a fit of laughter upon the sight of his best friendm, but Mamoru paid him no mind. He needed to focus all of his energy on the soon-to-be dead rabbit choking back gulps of laughter in the seat before him.

"I'm not playing around you...you.. BABY. Now GIVE IT BACK or I will SHAVE YOUR HAIR OFF WHILE YOU SLEEP!" he seethed taking a threatening step closer.

No longer even attempting to refrain from laughing, Usagi threw back her head in open hysterics.

"Nice...clothes...BAKA" was all she could manage before her voice broke into chortling coughs and snorts once again.

"Yes, yes" mamoru grumbled, rolling his eyes in exaggerated frustration "thanks to YOU I look like a complete idiot, I know. But that's not why I'm here..." Before he could continue, Motoki had managed to pull himself together enough to speak between his wheezes,

"Mamoru-san... what the hell... happened to your clothes?"

Under normal circumstances, Mamoru would never EVER have left the house EVER wearing the jaggedly shorn mid-riff t-shirt with only one sleeve and a low dipping V-neck, coupled with unevenly hacked-at short-shorts that were once his favourite pair of trousers. Even his socks in sat in awkward tatters around his ankles. In short, he looked ridiculous. Holding out a trembling finger, he threw it in Usagi's direction.

"She happened..." he croacked through gritted teeth "she somehow managed to break into my apartment and lock herself in my closet, though only before hacking up MY ENTIRE wardrobe! My clothes, sock, undies! Everything - everything except for ..."

"WAIT a minute!" Usagi interrupted angriliy, pushing herself out of the counter stool, squaring her shoulders at Mamoru,

"You locked me in that stinky closet for **FIVE** hours after I came over to get my maths assignment THAT YOU STOLE THE NIGHT BEFORE IT WAS DUE! Whatever your clothes got, they have you to thank for it!Oh and in case your interested I failed my assignment. So thankyou! "

"HAH as if you needed my help to fail..." Mamoru retorted spitefully before Motoki cut it

"Usagi, you did this?" he chortled, but before he could hear the answer, he was called across to serve another customer.

"Yes she did. But that's not even half of it." Mamoru called after him before turning his slitted eyes upon Usagi "Funny thing to note Odango, whilst searching through the endless deluge of my ruined clothing, I noticed that something was missing... Something that you, you demon-child, knew was my most prized posession in all the world..."  
When Usagi didn't answer, Mamoru yelled "MY JACKET. Damn it, where is my jacket?"

Playing dumb, usagi cocked her head to the side, eyes wide open

"You had a.. jacket? What ever are you talking about?" she piped, shrugging her shoulders innocently

"Oh you know it. It was green and tailored and..."

Whilst Mamoru continued on with his deatiled description, Usagi fumbled through her back pack and retrieved a dark green jacket which she shrugged onto her shoulders. The sleeves fell several inches past the tip of her middle finger

"...and it had this little stitch just below the right pocket where it got..." Mamoru suddenly froze, realising what Usagi was now wearing. Unable to speak, he stood watching, gaping, feeling heat pin prick behind his eyes.

Seeing his gaze, Usagi's grin somehow grew even wider,

"Oh you like it?" she asked, falling into a model-like pose, hands buried in the pockets

"I got it for myself as like a ...consolation prize for you failing my assignment." Placing her hands on her hips, she looked over her shoulder at Mamoru in another pose "I don't even remember where I found it, but damn it looks too good on me to ever give it back..."

Still frozen and gawping, he watched as usagi shouldered her school bag and skipped out the door, wearing an oversized, tailored green jacket with a small stitch just below the right pocket.

Feeling fit to burst into tears at any moment, Mamoru sat down heavily by the counter. Screams, threats and insults, although brilliantly played, had all worked to no avail. And although Usagi wasn't lying when she had said it looked damn good on her, he just wasn't ready to give up on his jacket that easily – oh no, all that it meant was he simply needed to change tactics...

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. 1 Chocolate

Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other Ͼ

1. Chocolate

words: 388

heya allll. this is the sequel [three-quel?] of _54. Nightmare _and _41. Jacket. _Thankfully shorter than the last two.. but hopefully ok :)

* * *

"No, no, NOPE, _no _and...NO!" Usagi answered a desperate Mamoru, not even bothering too look up from the Sailor V. game she was throwing all of her concentration into, "you should have realised how much your jacket meant to you BEFORE you locked me in your closet AND made me fail my maths assignment. I'm not giving it back ever ever ever!" Hitching up the sleeves on _her_ green jacket for better hand movement she threw herself back into the game,

" POW! POW! DIE EVIL VILLAIN! MUAHHAHA"

Mamoru clenched his fists and ground his teeth in frustration.

"ODANG... I mean sweeet sweet Usagi," He smiled stifly, forcing his voice to sound as honeyed and kind as possible remebering that mean and angry Mamoru hadn't worked too well previously.

"Usako my most lovely, most precious, funniest, prettiest..."

"shut up. No. - BANG! GOT YOU SUCKERRR "

"We could do a trade? Maybe? Please..?" Begging.

"Nope. Not for anything"

"but..."

"no"

Now, grasping at straws, Mamoru decided it was time to unveil his hidden weapon. He was hoping ito wouldn't come to this. Against this, Usagi truly had no chance. Reaching into the small bag he had brought with him, he pulled out a bunny. Not a white fluffy bunny. No. this bunny wasn't even alive. What he pulled out was much better.

Pure sugared gold.

yes. Chocolate.

5Kg of pure, solid, chocolate bunny.

The instant Usagi's eyes caught site of what Mamoru was holding, she ripped the jacket off her back and thrust it out for Mamoru who snatched it close to his chest within the space of a milli-second before tossing the rabbit to Usagi. Slipping into his jacket, tears pricked the backs of his eyes. He was home.

Taking in a deep breath, he savoured the almost forgotten smell of the blended cotton and polyester underneath his nose once again.

"Pleasure doing business." He breathed, shooting a glance at Usagi, whose mouth was already too full of dribbling chocolate to mumble a reply.

Making his way to the exit he caught a glimpse of himself in a reflective window and stopped to check himself out in his jacket once again.

_Damn it looks good on me,_ Mamoru thought wistfully_ but dammit, looks better on her.._

_..._

Also, I've replaced the chapters "At the end of the day" and "Fantasy" for the better [i hope :)] so please check them out and tell me what ya think -especially "at teh end of the day' cos i'm not sure ifI should change the writing stlyes. will update soon x


	5. 38 Studying

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_38 Studying_

_Words: 1117_

Hey Guys, This one is a replacement of the old studying chapter. I hope you like this one a bit better. for one it's forever longer than the original. The first part is supposed to be written in report format. note: 'the subject' is aka 'Mamoru'

* * *

**The Maliscious Foot of Justice**

A science report by Tsukino Usagi

**Objective:**

To discover the subject's one true happiness and CRUSH IT!

**Background:**

For as long as the little town of Tokyo can remember, the subject in question has been known widely for his nasty ways and tasteless humor. For many a years now, the town has been able to control their angers and simply let his antics slide by for the sake of keeping peace in an already troubled world. However, one week ago, the subject hit an all time low after cruelly stealing a helpless, but stunningly beautiful girl's one true happiness in the form of her triple chocolate milkshake before pouring it down her back, not to mention in front of all of her friends. This horrbile episode has caused this particular girl to then experience flashbacks and panic attacks upon the ordering of a triple chocolate milkshake, hence, forever ruining her biggest happiness. Admittedly, the subject and this beautiful girl had been fighting particularly badly when this had occurred, but it has since been agreed by several in the little precinct of Tokyo that it was entirely the subject's fault. As a result, it is only deemed fair that the subject's one true happiness be revealed and then crushed under the malicious foot of justice.

**Method:**

1. Follow the subject under cover for 3 days

2. Observe and record the people, interactions and/or objects that make him happy

3. Ascertain the person, circumstance or object that encourages his greatest happiness AND DESTROY IT!

**Observations:**

_DAY ONE: SATURDAY_

- The subject exited his crummy apartment after watching CNN for an hour, throughout which, his mouth twitched in what one could only guess was a smile.

- The subject again seemed fairly excited as he walked toward what was later established to be the arcade, yet upon entering and looking around, his face fell notably. When asked what he was drinking and whether he liked it, he replied "coffee" and "sure, I guess so Odango, what's it too you anyway?" However, having taken into account the newfound smile and glint in his eye, it can be assumed that the subject had in fact been much happier drinking the coffee than he had originally let on. This happiness lasted throughout the afternoon, up until he made his way home, proving coffee to be quite a substantial happiness generator.

_DAY TWO: SUNDAY_

- Surprisingly, the subject managed to coerce an unsuspecting arcade owner to join him for a walk in the park. He seemed quite content throughout this period. Topics discussed ranged from politics to food to people they found annoying. Several times, the subject made mention of a particular girl he clearly didn't like, though strangely enough, happiness levels seemed to peak throughout these periods.

- Again, the subject headed across to the arcade, in a seemingly excited manner. As with the previous day, his enthusiasm dipped upon entering and looking around. When faced with questions about what he was drinking, the previous day's replies apply, accompanied by an obvious spike in happiness.

_DAY THREE: MONDAY_

- Waking up early, the subject headed up towards a busy corner often utilised by schoolgirls on their way to school. He seemed to anticipate this eagerly and waited impatiently on the corner, often peering around to see who was coming. He waited for more than half an hour before finally leaving looking incredibly disappointed.

- For the sake of appearances, no doubt, the subject spent several hours volunteering at a children's orphanage. From what could be seen through the window, he seemed to be enjoying himself, as was apparent by the smile on his face and the occasional laugh.

- Following the same pattern as the last two days, the subject entered the arcade in anticipation, then face falling after having looked around. Already certain of his order, he was not asked the usual questions and the interviewer remained hidden. Breaking away from the regular pattern, the subject spoke to his friend behind the bar. From what could be heard from the chosen position of cover, it seemed he was expressing concern over the absence of someone that same morning and then her same absence at the present time. It seemed not even the coffee he had ordered had improved his mood.

**RESULTS:**

_Object, circumstance, person - happiness rating_

CNN - 2 stars

Walking in the park with friend - 3.5 stars

Discussing people found to be annoying - 4 stars

Orphanage work - 4.5 stars

Consumption of coffee - 5 stars

**CONCLUSION:**

Based on the three-day observations, the results originally favored the orphanage as his largest source of happiness given the low happiness rating of that final coffee. However, given the overall consistency of happiness observed throughout the consumption of coffee, it can be ascertained that coffee is the greatest, most consistent source of happiness in the subject's life. [How depressing!]

* * *

Usagi sat in her chair, her smile overly enthusiastic, bordering on creepy as she watched Mamoru take a sip of his coffee that he had stupidly left unattended at the counter for a few moments. Ami was stumped to find her friend smiling so uncontrollably given Usagi had only failed her science report that very morning. But Usagi was oblivious to the world, her eyes glued to Mamoru as he took another sip and then another of his coffee. Usagi didn't have to wait long before she saw all her hard work bloom to fruition. Within moments, Mamoru's face had turned a sickly shade of green and his eyes began to bulge in his head.

"Mamoru… Are you ok?" Motoki asked, sounding increasingly concerned as he watched his friend dry-retch several times. Mamoru shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna be…" he didn't even manage to finish his sentence before vomit spilt out of his mouth and all over the front of his shirt and then to the floor. Within an instant, he bailed the arcade and headed for the closest toilet, which, although only a few strides away was still much too far away. Laughing hysterically, Usagi fingered the vile of vomit inducer she held, hidden safely away in her pocket. Payback was almost too easy.

Strangely enough, the following afternoon, although he was notably drinking apple juice over his regular coffee, Mamoru's smile erupted yet again as she approached. Mamoru hadn't been able to smell, let alone drink a coffee without recalling the taste of coffee-flavoured vomit he had thrown up all over himself. Even thinking about it made him feel queasy. Usagi, smiled brightly, thinking smugly that they were now, finally even, yet, upon seeing the happiness now alight on his features even whilst drinking plain old apple juice, she wondered whether she had perhaps made a mistake in her observations. Perhaps his greatest source of happiness wasn't in fact the coffee at all…

* * *

LOLssss


	6. 37 Pocket Knife

ok, for this one I kind of ripped off the australian Simpsons episode so here comes the disclaimer - i don't own the whole knifey spooney joke or anything else associated with the Simpsons. I would also like to note that this isn't the most romantic of all stories, but it's what i thought of when I thought of Pocket Knife. Hope you all enjoy it )

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other _

_100 Themes Challenge_

_37. Pocket Knife_

_Words: 113_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Usagi looked down at her plate dubiously. A thick steak and no knife to cut it with? What kind of restaurant was this?

"Good thing I brought my trusty knife with me" she said happily as she retrieved her pocket knife and flung it open. A voice interrupted her before she could cut into her meat

"That's not a knife! This is a knife"

Usagi spun around to face the voice. It was none other than… Mamoru? She immediately burst out laughing

"That's a _spoon_!" She cried. It was true. He was holding a large round soup spoon. Mamoru blushed and lowered the spoon

"I see you've played knifey spooney before" he said quickly and left. Usagi shook her head, and then bent back over her steak. Mamoru sure was one of a kind.


	7. 28 Same Old Song and Dance

a teehee i'm all hyped up now.. i dunno what you guys will think of this chappy but i hope it's ok.. i know it wasn't very long since i last updated.. but i figured i'd better update double fast for when school gets to hectic for me to update more often (sorry to everyone who has to wait ages :S) well i hope you guys do like it :S

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other _

_100 Theme Challenge_

_28. Same Old Song and Dance_

_words - 318_

_a/n -_ i'm pretty sure most people know what D.D.R (dance dance revolution) is, but for those of u that don't it is a fun as arcade game which is played on a dance pad with four arrows (up down left n right). These are stepped on in response to arrows that appear on the screen in front of the player. The arrows are timed to go with the beat/ rythem of the song. People that can do it well look awesome lol

_

* * *

_

Techno music blared loudly in Mamoru's ears as he approached an unsuspecting Usagi, who had been warming up to start the next level of a new game Motoki had purchased at least two months ago.

"Are you ready for... Dance Dance REVOLUTION!" the game boomed loudly, resulting in a squealing Usagi as the next level began.

Trying to steer her attention away from the game, Mamoru stood to the side of the foot mat, where he knew she would be able to see him

"Odango Atama, finally a chance to burn of all those thousands of fatty milshakes. Just watch you don't break the foot pads... " he sneered, hoping to get a reaction, which had become increasingly rare within the past two months. Today he was lucky

"Not now Mamoru baka... I'm busy" She huffed waving him away with her hand. She hadn't even bothered looking at him as she bounced on the footpads sending blonde swirls of hair flying around dangerously.

"This is such a childish game" he mumbled angrily watching the arrows fly up the screen only to be matched by neon 'Excellent''s, 'Cool''s and 'Awesome's...

Mamoru ducked out of the way as a soaring tail of hair flew past his head.

'How was it that she was so skilled when it came to this game when she was usually so clumsy and uncoordinated?' He thought in annoyance.

Trudging back to his seat by the counter, he fell into a seated position with a sigh. Motoki who had been cleaning the counter, paused and smiled brightly as he glanced from the entranced Usagi to the glum Mamoru and back again.

"It seems like your wish of Usagi leaving you alone finally came true, and all I had to do was order in D.D.R" he chuckled before resuming his cleaning. Mamoru stared at the game that had stolen all of Usagi's time and attention

'Dance Dance Revolution. More like...Dumb Day Ruiner. hehe yeah Dumb Day Ruiner...' he chuckled darkly.

Watching the blonde as she cheered with her friends after finishing yet another level, the only thought that gave him any comfort was the one which told him that she was bound to get sick of he game sooner or later. Until then, he would just have to wait for her to come back to him.

* * *

i (hart) d.d.r hehe! 

-- aww mr baka is jealous...of a game lol


	8. 05 Short Skirt

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_5. Short Skirt_

_311 Words_

Could it be true? an update? i didn't think i would see the day. lol. I have been bored as pie these past few days. But i found somethign to keep me busy. yeaaaa!

* * *

Usagi squinted fixedly at what she suspected wasn't the triple chocolate milkshake that she'd ordered. It was definitely a lighter color than it should have been. Taking another sip, she swashed the cold, thick liquid around her mouth until she could be sure.

"AHA caramel! There's a definite hint of caramel in there, polluting my pure chocolate!" she piped before storming back to the counter where Motoki and Mamoru were busily yammering on about something stupid no doubt. It was no wonder Motoki had screwed up her order. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even heard her approach.

"…I maintain short is cute" Motoki was saying, eyeing a gaggle of short skirted teens in the corner.

"Nah… too short is just tacky and even skanky. Call me old fashioned but I prefer something a little more conservative…" Mamoru replied, still looking over at the girls.

"HE HEM!" Usagi interrupted rudely "but THIS IS NOT the triple choc milkshake I ordered!" she yelled, feeling for some reason, ridiculously angry.

"There are exceptions to the rule of course..." Mamoru continued after Usagi had left.

….

"Stylish. Refined and… elegant?" Usagi stated back at her reflection, in which she was sporting a blue, past knee-length pleated skirt. She gave another twirl and this time tried out a few poses, trying to convince herself.

"Hideous is what it is." Rae mumbled from behind her in the change rooms. Usagi spun around to face her friend, feeling her anger bubbling below the surface.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS SKIRT…" she began before catching sight of her reflection once again from the corner of her eye. There was no denying it .

"… is hideous. Blergh" she grumbled, rushing back into her changing stall to swap the nun skirt for her preferred short one. She shook her head in confusion, wondering what had ever possessed her to try on the horrific nun-like skirt in the first place…


	9. 9 Buttons

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Theme challenge_

_9 Buttons_

_words- 345_

_

* * *

_

I glanced nervously at Motoki, knowing that this was not going to work. 'I guess,' I thought to myself 'It's worth a shot.' Motoki was right when he had pointed out the fact that Usagi couldn't hate me anymore than she already did. I shook my head, clearing it of all thought and walked over to where Usagi sat, sipping at her double chocolate shake. My heart was pounding so painfully loud that I was certain she would hear it, but I forced myself to play it cool. That way she would know what a cool guy I was.

"So your hair looks nice today," I said in what I had hoped to be a manly and confident voice. Usagi, who hadn't noticed my presence behind her jumped in fright at the sound of my voice. Any moment now she would turn around and comment on how sweet I was and that she was actually looking for a guy like me to take her out. Unfortunately that wasn't exactly the way it happened.

Usagi spun around looking furious.

"Look Baka… I am so sick of you always ripping on my hair. It's not like I get up every morning and style my hair just for you. Why don't you go and find a nerdy test to go study for, or better yet, find a jacket that might actually look good on you" Without even finishing her shake, she stood up and stormed out of the arcade. I continued to stare, utterly frozen, at where she had been sitting.

'Huh?' I thought tiresomely confused 'How the hell did I get that reaction?' I shrugged my shoulders hopelessly. In the corner, I could hear Motoki laughing uncontrollably

"I give up" I said, walking up to him "I'll never get Usagi to like me… Even as a friend" I groaned miserably. This would have had to have been the tenth time I'd complimented her, and the tenth time I'd had it thrown back in my face.

"Don't give up yet." Motoki cried, sounding painfully cheerful "When it comes to Usagi, or any woman for that matter, you just have to know which buttons to push"

At this, I laughed out loud. This kid was crazy

"Yeah and what, get sued for sexual harassment on top of everything else? Yeah right buddy" Although, the thought of getting close enough to push (or undo) any of Usagi's buttons was very pleasurable indeed. Motoki simply sighed

"You know, for someone as intelligent as you, You're really not very bright"


	10. 34 Ball of Yarn

34. Ball of Yarn

Darnit. I had tried to update a story with that game hangman as its bases, but the underscores wouldn't show up :( oh well. I wrote another little drabble. probably my last for a while. blah we'll see. coolies well enjoy

* * *

Mamoru looked her over for the 100th time in an attempt to pinpoint what had alluded him many times before.

Her body was flawless. Small and lithe, illuminated by the smooth ivory colour of her skin in the darkness of his basement.

The dark blue of the bubble-gum that made her eyes were large and rounded, watching him without anger or hatred or sadness, while a small red bow mimicked a smile meant only for him. He had even managed to track down a blouse that was almost the identical match to the real thing. Of course, he had yet to find a skirt for her, but that was not a big deal. For the mean time, he had just pegged up a towel to cover her lower half. She was much to fine and delicate to go without a skirt! And yet there was still something that was just not right.

He eyed her hair closely. It was here that his unease had first originated. There was just something here that didn't match up. The mop head which doubled as hair was blonde, like it should be, and even parted into cute little pigtails above the mannequin's head. Sure the mop strands weren't as long as her real hair, but their was no mop in the world with hair that long.

It was lovely and straight like the real thing …_though much plainer than the real thing_ he thought suddenly, before jerking into a fast jog out of his secret basement and towards the store. He knew precisely what was missing

"_Meatball head_.. How could I possibly have missed it?"

* * *

"Perfect!" he whispered enthusiastically, squeezing the two large yellow balls of yarn in his hands repeatedly. Perfect size, perfect shape, perfect weight, not to mention perfect squeezability. _These would do perfectly_, he thought, before he rushed over the counter to complete both his transaction and his princess.

* * *

The two balls of golden yarn sat neatly atop the makeshift hair, as if made to be there and now, as mamoru looked her up and down there was no more nagging feeling at the back of his mind. She was finally ready

"Odango atama," he recieted, testing out the feel of these words on his Usa Doll. So far so good

"Fail any tests today?" he continued. Again, they felt right. "Oh you would like me to help you study sometime??" he paused, listening intently "tonight? Why sure, a smart guy like me could teach you a lot of things…" he said, winking suavely "Could I teach you to dance? Why of course I could. Why I could teach you all kinds of dances" he cried loudly sweeping her up into his arms, he spun her around (though careful not to spin to fast lest she fall to pieces in his arms). She was light, just like he imagined she would be. He cocked his head to the side, listening to her speak.

"Oh Meatball Head, I love you too." He mummered, looking into the deep blue of her glistening, bubblegum eyes.

She was every bit his princess – right down to her golden balls of yarn.

* * *

isn't mamoru just the cutest little stalker you ever did see? : or maybe just scary :... nyahahah


	11. 7 Things Left Unsaid

_100 Theme Challenge_

_7. Things Left Unsaid_

_words - 530_

Man I am so tired. whew. well anyways another one up to read. hope you enjoy. hmm i don't think this one is all to romantic either. dammit. lol (they came across as being more romantic in my mind teehee)

_

* * *

_

The loud voices of Usagi and Minako could be heard a mile away before they had even entered the Crown Arcade, disrupting all of its inhabitants. Scanning the room, Usagi's face was alight with laughter. Her smile dropped instantly, her eyes widenening in shock as they spotted Mamoru sneering from his spot by the bar. Minako rolled her eyes, catching Usa's expression. Usagi knew he was going to be here. He always was. So why was did she always act so upset and surprised? Pretending to try regain her composure, Usagi held her head high, purposely not looking at Mamoru and headed for the front counter, making it blatantly obvious that she was going to ignore him. This did nothing to deter him, in fact it gave him more reason to say something.

"Fail any tests today?" he taunted _I'm actually great with tests, I could help you study for them maybe? _he imagined saying instead, though being very careful not to let this dangerous line of thought show on his face.

"No actually I didn't!" Usagi stated matter-of-factly, hands placed firmly on her hips "the test is next Thursday, meanie" she mummbled, blushing.

Usagi, playing the sleighted victim, resumed her quest to ignore Mamoru as she turned toward Motoki and ordered her usual. Sunlight flickered throughout her cascading golden hair as she turned away from Mamoru, who visibly paled at the enchanting sight. Clearing his throat, he grasped for something else to say to her. He found a million potential comments, though was only brave enough to play the single insult that sprung to mind.

"Say Odango Atama, when are you going to get rid of those hideous meatballs of yours eh?" Inwardly he thought perhaps that when the day came, he could really do with some hair for the Usagi-doll he was in the process of making. _I'm not weird _he convinced himself _it would just go really well with the carpets...?_

"The same day you order a new face" she snapped in retaliation her voice carefully devoid of the sudden sadness she felt. _Hopefully never. _She let herself thing _I quite like the way your face is now. _Of course she could not say this out loud, all that would bring would be rejection, heartache and ridicule. It would do no good at all.

"Well I would love to stay and chat," _really would, but school starts soon dammit_ she admitted grudgingly "...but I have a life to go and live. I suggest you find one and do the same." And with that, she spun around and left the arcade. It wasn't until Usagi was gone that Mamoru realized he had been holding his breath. He released it with a drawn out sigh. In his mind, he played with all the millions of comments he simply couldn't find the courage to say to her face. He knew for certain that if he did, it would completely shift the dynamics of their relationship in a whole new direction. He just didn't know in which direction, and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take just yet.

* * *

a/n - i tried fixing up this chapter [on 30 May 2010]. but i think it may have been beyond help. PLEAASE PLEAAASE let me know if you think i should just take it down until i come up with a better idea, or if it suffices? (don't be afraid to hurt my feelings :D) xxx thanks people.


	12. 57 Confessions

_Usag and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Themes Challenge_

_57. Confessions_

_words-271_

* * *

Mamoru stretched his arms out over his head, before coming to rest them under his neck as shut his eyes in extreme comfort.

"Oh Usagi" he murmured gently into the darkness of his bedroom. Although he was alone, Usagi was there with him; Her golden hair, shimmering like a halo around her sitting frame, as she caressed her long, slender legs absent mindedly. Her gaze was distant but when they fell on Mamoru, who was approaching, a smile crept across her glossy red lips. Mamoru sat beside her softly and began stroking her smooth legs before leaning in to kiss her neck. He knew that when morning came, and he would see her outside of his fantasies, he could never touch her like this. Yet in his dreams, he could be as daring as he pleased.

* * *

The man ahead of Mamoru finally exited the booth, allowing Mamoru, who was next in line to enter. He shut the somber black curtains behind him, enclosing him in darkness and sat down on the small seat provided. He did not look into the mesh window to his side, it always made confession seem so much more humiliating.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" He mumbled, all too used to this scene. He heard a slight shuffling noise through the window before an old, soft voice spoke

"Mamoru-san, is that you?" It asked politely

"Yes father. I.." He began awkwardly "I have been sinning over certain thoughts…" he answered before he was interrupted by a sigh.

"This is about that Usagi girl _again_ isn't it?" The priest asked gently. Mamoru lowered his head, attempting to hold back a smile. This man knew him too well.

"Yes Father…"

* * *

Well he is a guy after all... x


	13. 49 Familiar Song

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_49. A Familiar Song_

_words - 404_

Thanks to eveyone that has reviewed so far. I have decided for now, that I will keep these drabbles up for a little longer. oh boy, i really should be doing my maths assignment ...Gah... well please read and review

mwah.. chiksta

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko's body swayed gently to the music playing softly in the background, while waiting to place her order at the counter of Tokyo's leading breakfast diner. She smiled inwardly as the song changed to the 80's hit 'When a Man Loves a Woman' and wondered whether Kenji would remember it's significance. It had been so long since they had last heard it. She jumped slightly as she felt hands touch softly at her waist 

"It's our song," Kenji whispered from behind, taking her within the circle of his arms.

"It is," Ikuko agreed smiling "It was playing the first time we kissed"

Kenji chuckled. "We were such an unlikely couple back then; always arguing and you were soo annoying." He squeezed Ikuko gently and kissed her neck

"And you had this intolerable habit of teasing my hair. I hated you for it… remember?" she breathed still managing to feel giddy at his touch, even after 15 years of marriage.

"How could I forget?" Kenji exclaimed "The long ponytail sitting on the top of you're head?"

"Yeah," she sighed, remembering the horrible hairstyle, that at one stage, had been deemed cool "What was it that you called me again?"

"Spaghetti head." he replied almost instantly "Teasing you always was quite enjoyable" his smile broadened at the memory of the two of them squabbling. Ikuko, nudged Kenji in the ribs

"Hey, I don't think you realize how much it hurt when you called me spaghetti head. Although I wasn't willing to admit it at the time, I wanted you to like me so much. I knew you were something special right from the very first day I saw you" Ikuko leaned her head back against his shoulder. Kenji tugged playfully at a lose strand of brown hair, whilst reciting his former famous insult

"Hey spaghetti head, fail any tests today?" he asked mockingly

"No actually..." Ikuko managed to reply before two loud individuals arguing in front of the large windows of the diner interrupted her. The first figure was a tall, black haired man in a green sweater. The other figure they identified to be their daughter, Usagi

"Hey meatball head" called the black haired man from behind "Fail any tests today?"

Usagi huffed angrily before speaking

"No actually... the test is next Thursday" she yelled, before storming out of sight. The tall man merely chuckled before following on behind.

Both Kenji and Ikuko stared at the window, mouths hanging open.

…_Déjà vu…_


	14. 19 Liar

Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other 

_19. Liar_

_Words- 180_

heya lovely everybodies, thanks a bunch toeveryone who has reviewed so far. I just got back from biology camp which is both good and bad. I get to get away from the billion-abakazillion mosquitos but i go back to my uncompleted maths assignment that was due almost a week ago. grr. this my be my last post in a while. hopefully not too long. I have another drabble written up, but i'm not sure if it's too racy to be posted. hmph.

* * *

The world is full of them. Everywhere you go, someone, in some form is lying. Whether it be to protect themselves or protect another. Whether they lie out of anger, hurt or denial. Out of fear, hate or love. They may not even realize they are doing it. But the fact of the matter is, we can't escape it, even in the midst of your typical everyday conversation.

"Your are such a jerk. I hate everything about you BAKA"

Liar

"Is that the best insult you've got? Get rid of those Odangos and see how many new insults will seep through that thick head of yours. They're hideous anyway and no one will miss them"

Liar

"Say what you want. It's not like I care what you think anyway. Nothing you say can hurt me"

Liar

"Well that's a surprise. You seem to get upset over everything. You're such an annoying, whiney baby"

Liar

"WAAAAAH! Well your clothes are ugly. I never want to see them or you again"

Liar

"Good, I'm glad"

Liar

"Well I hate you"

Liar

"I hate you too"

Liar

* * *

I feel like somethign is missing from this chapter, but i can't think of anythign to make it better. If anyone has any ideas, let me know :D. Thanks guys. Love ya's all


	15. 85 Change of Scenery

**Hi guys**.. this ones a little longer than I had orginally thought, but meh i'm fairly happy with the way this one turned out. Oh my gosh, i donated blood today for the first time. how exciting. I feel proud. hehe

* * *

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Themes Challenge_

_85. A change of scenery_

_words- 552_

Tsukino Usagi glanced over in my direction and smiled. In that instant, I knew she liked me. In that same moment a spasm of longing pulled vigorously at my heart, bringing me out of my day dream and back to the small, one bed-roomed apartment located approximately 9771 miles from Usagi. Andrew had told me the day before I had left that I was crazy for leaving so suddenly. That I couldn't just go to Paris alone with no money and nowhere to stay, yet I had needed to get out of Tokyo and clear my head, even if it was only for a little while. Tsukino Usagi was admittedly intoxicating yet the many mixed feelings I held for her were suffocating. Within a week of arriving, I had already sussed out my life and had come to realize that I did care for Usagi. It had taken much persuasion on my part to come to terms with this fact, but ultimately, I knew the feelings were always there. I pushed my self up to sit against the head of the bed. As I moved, I felt the pocket of my pants begin to vibrate forcefully. It was my phone, I had received a text message. Opening my phone, I realized that it was from the girl I had been trying to get away from

_Miss me yet? _the message read

I smiled openly at the fact that Usagi had been thinking of me also and messaged her back instantly

_I miss your odangos…_

I replied truthfully. 20 seconds later, my message tone sounded again

_O really? I'm sure they miss u 2. How's ur trip going? Not that I care or m interested in n e way… _

_Probably better than your exams… _I teased

_I passed all of them_

_Really? _

_Nope_

Almost immediately after reading the text, I received another

_I miss you, come home soon._

This was it; my stomach began to flutter in anticipation as I began to type my reply message. I didn't know where to begin.

_I will come home if you want me to. I have missed you too partly because I have come to realize that _.. was what I had written before my phone went off again. My smile fell as I read what had been sent.

_Sorry, I thought you were someone else…_

I re - opened my half-complete message and cleared the screen. Without thinking, I threw my phone across the room violently, where it smashed into pieces on the floor. Sighing heavily, I lay back down across my bed and thought of the ever-intoxicating Usagi.

* * *

I screamed into my pillow, frustrated at my incoherent fear of Mamoru and hit my head repeatedly with my free hand. I sat up and glanced at the message I had just sent seconds earlier and felt the urge to start hitting myself again

_Sorry, I thought you were someone else…_

'What is wrong with you' I whispered at myself angrily before throwing my phone roughly into the wall where it hit with a loud thud and dropped to the floor in pieces. I fell back onto my bed, sighing deeply and thought of the ever-distant Mamoru.


	16. 32 Rain at Midnight

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Theme Challange_

_32. Rain at Midnight_

_words : 1002_

I guess this one's a little more than a drabble :S lol. this is a replacement for the old Rain at Midnight drabble (which was even more corny than this one - btu alot shorter) soo errm read and enjoy? lol

* * *

The strong winds had been continuously ravaging her curtains all night, but it wasn't until she felt the cold prickle of rain fall across her face, that Usagi finally decided to stand up and shut the window beside her bed once and for all. With her small hands gently resting against the window's sill, she watched the heavy rain and thundering wind tear at the world outside. She stood there calmly watching the darkness outside as her eyes began to adjust. Usagi gasped in fright as she realized that she was staring at a person standing on the pavement in front of her house. Freaking out, she came to the scattered conclusion that it was a shivering Mamoru who was stood, unmoving in the storm as heavy rain fell around his body. Usagi's heart froze and her thoughts reeled madly. What was Mamoru doing outside of her house in the middle of the night? Deciding that she knew Mamoru well enough to know that he wasn't a stalker, she opened the screen window and called out to him above the rain.

"What the hell are you doing out in the rain? Are you crazy?"

Mamoru jumped in shock. He had been in his own dazed world. Usagi let out a deep sigh and called out again.

"Come on. Get inside" she cried beckoning him with a wave of her hand. Rather than waiting for him to enter, she moved to fetch a towel from the bathroom. When she returned, a bedraggled Mamoru stood shaking heavily in the centre of the room. His eyes, which were shimmering with grief, were cast to the floor.

"Are.. are you alright?" she asked uneasily, noting his heavy demeanor. Mamoru didn't answer, merely lifted his eyes off the ground and brought them to rest upon her face. His arms, which were clutched tightly before his stomach, jolted in a spasm of shivering as he convulsed fiercely.

"You must be freezing," She whispered, "you should get changed into some dry clothes, you'll never get warm in them." She blushed nervously and cursed at herself for her stupidity.

"I won't look or whatever" She mumbled tossing the towel at Mamoru, who barely caught it in his arms, yet he did nothing with it, just continued staring. It looked as though Usagi would have to do the honors herself. Awkwardly stepping in closer, she awkwardly took hold of his cold shirt. Mamoru's shivering had stopped as he stood completely still, watching her every move.

"I'm only doing this so you don't die of hyperthermia or whatever in my bedroom" she muttered looking at the ground, and began to pull up his shirt glancing around the room nervously.

"The last thing I need is my parents finding a dead man in my room. I'd be grounded just for the fact that your a boy."

It was a struggle getting the shirt over his head, yet he managed to help her shrug it off.

The lightening flashed again illuminating Mamoru's slick, muscled chest. Usgagi's breath caught in her throat as she became painfully aware of the half-naked man standing before her.

"Y..you know, it is half past 12, and a respectable girl like me should be in bed by now…" she stammered as she took the towel resting on Mamoru's arm and began to dry his hair whilst standing on the tip of her toes until it was roughly spiked in all directions. When she was done, Mamoru seemed to come out of his daze and began to dry him self.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Usagi asked curiously, leaning against her wardrobe looking over at Mamoru "I would have thought I'd be the last person you would want to see."

When Mamoru spoke for the first time, it was in a hushed and uneven voice

"I didn't think you would be awake." He croaked as lightening flashed yet again, revealing blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Upon seeing this, Usagi moved to stand before of him and touched his arm in a small gesture of comfort. Beneath her hand, his cold arm began to quiver in an attempt to prevent tears from being shed. Taking his face between her hands Usagi peered at him intently and despite Mamoru's effort, a tiny tear made itself visible, only to be caught in his lower lashes. Here, his control broke and the tears could no longer remain unshed. Usagi felt tears prickle at her own eyes before she stepped in closer and took the trembling Mamoru within her arms. He seemed so vulnerable, like a small child.

Furious with himself for breaking his control, Mamoru desperately tried to regain his hold over the tears, and attempted at halting the weak shivering all to no avail. From a young age, Mamoru had learnt to repress his tears and ignore his anguish, yet tonight, within the circle of Usagi's arms, he could do neither.

* * *

"Come on." Usagi finally whispered into his ear, as his head lay placidly on her shoulder "You should get some rest" she gently pulled herself out of the embrace and led him to her single bed. As he lay down on the small frilly bed, Usagi came to a seated position beside him, still holding his hand gently within her own. Although there were no traces of the tears Mamoru had shed earlier, Usagi could still feel his hand trembling slightly within her own.

"My parent's died 14 years ago t…tonight." He whispered softly then shrugged "I just didn't want to be... alone"

As he spoke, a small fragile tear fell unbidden, down Usagi's cheek as she lay her trembling hand against his damp hair and stroked his head gently until he forgot his sorrows and fell quietly into the peaceful land of sleep.

* * *

whew, holy magoley! it's long and corny huh. well i hope you guys managed to stick with me right down to the tear jerker ending. til next time x


	17. 82 The Small Things

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Lover Like No Other ;) (hehe)_

_100 Theme Challenge_

_82. The Small Things_

_words - 220_

grrr.. every time i go to type _A Love Like No Other.. I_ always type lover instead of love hehe (on accident!) lol.. _

* * *

_

I'm confused. It's as simple as that. Or maybe it isn't so simple. I guess if it were simple, then I wouldn't be so confused huh... But with Mamoru around how can things ever be simple? He is, after all the reason I am so confused in the first place. I mean, since when did the baka start being nice to me anyway? Since last weekend, that's when... or maybe I am just reading too much into the small things that really mean nothing.

Things were good.

He would tease me and I would hate him.

Things were simple.

But now, with the consistent stare of his piercing blue eyes, the tingle of his flesh on mine as he brushes past, a hand that lingers after a run in...

Sure he still teases me, but it's those small things that make it all so confusing. Those dammed small things.

I have even caught myself returning some of them. A nervous smile, a small laugh instead of an insult. I think it might be this that scares me most.

When did this all happen? I mean we are Usagi and Mamoru, notorious foes. Well at least I think we are, or should it be _thought_ we _were_? I don't even know anymore.

Oh if only I could go back to when the small things were still so small theydid not weigh down on my thoughts. Or, maybe, if the small things _weren't_ so small and then, then maybe we could be together. If only I could decide which one I wanted. But for now, they are still just meaningless small things.

* * *

hope ya's all loveeedddd itttt hehe x


	18. 10 Sweet 16

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_10. Sweet 16_

_715 words_

Wowee this is me on a roll.. enjoy :) umm in this one, let's just pretend it takes place before all the other kisses her a Mamo have shared yeah?

* * *

THUMP THUMP THUMP was all that could be heard as Usagi stormed across her porch, more sad than angry, though angry all the same. Throwing open the front door of her home she met the screaming chorus of voices that assailed her with minimal reaction.

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY USAGI" her friends and family chimed cheerfully. Under normal circumstances she would have been thrilled that so many people had turned up and made such an effort for her birthday, but in her current mood, she simply slumped through the crowd toward her bedroom. Several people tried repeating their well wishes again, hoping for a better reaction, but none came. Instead, she simply slammed the door to her bedroom with a loud bang and fell to her bed crying. It took her mother several minutes to break out of the shock that had set in before she could rush to her daughter's bedside and inquire what was wrong.

"I don't want a stupid party, OK" Usagi sobbed dramatically "Just tell everyone to go home!"

* * *

An hour passed before Usagi managed to pull herself up from her tear stained pillow and walk over to the window. The sun was showing off it's final rays for the day, staining the outside world an assortment of pink and purple hues. Usagi let out a breath, suddenly feeling the urge to sit outside and be a part of the beauty. Deciding it would be beneficial getting some fresh air, she snuck through the house and sat, huddled in the corner of her porch, trying to relieve herself of the sob related hiccups.

"Usagi?" a voice inquired from her left. Usagi jumped in surprise. She hadn't heard Mamoru approach. His eyes glinted in the dying sunlight.

"Err.. Happy birthday," he said awkwardly, holding out an immaculately wrapped present, complete with card and bow. "I'm sorry... I'm late for the par…" he stopped short, noting the lack of activity in the house "Oh god, it's tomorrow isn't it? They're going to kill me! It was supposed to be a surpri…"

This time is was Usagi's turn to cut him off. Her lip twitched in what could have been taken as a smile.

"No, it was today. I sent everyone home." She sniffed, feeling sorry for herself. Seeing Mamoru's quizzical gaze she offered an explanation "I just didn't feel like celebrating" she finished in a whisper, accompanied by a tear. Mamoru took a small step forward and sat beside her.

"Why not? It's your sweet 16th, you should be out celebrating your entrance into young-adulthood. It should be a big thing for you."

It was a nice try, though instead of comforting her, she began to cry again.

"Yeah, I'm sweet 16 and never… never…" she choked on soft sobs

"Never what?"

Usagi sucked in a deep breath "never been kissed... Not even a peck! Even Umino has kissed someone." She was crying heavily now. "They were all teasing me… all the boys at school"

Mamoru paused. Was that it? He'd thought somebody must have died! He held back a smile, thinking about how silly young girls were

"Oh Usa, is that really it? You don't need to listen to them. It's not a race. You'll kiss who you want when you want" He looked over at her huddled form. She looked so vulnerable and felt bad for pulling fun at her. She was obviously troubled by this. Previously thought impossible, Usagi began sobbing even harder.

"I just don't want *sob* to start my adult years like this *sob*. If this is anything to go by… I'm just stupid, ugly *sob* and if no one wants to kiss me now in the prime of my beauty *sob* then what hope do I have for the future *sob* *sob*. Before I know it I will be a rotten old crone and still neve…"

Soft lips pressed against hers, forcing her to silence. They lingered for a few sweet moments before they were gone again.

"Happy Sweet 16th Odango Atama. May your future now hold endless kisses" Mamoru said, smiling gently before taking his leave. Dumbstruck, Usagi brought her fingers up to rest on her lips, straining to keep hold of the kiss that was fading rapidly.

Soft. Warm. Beautiful. Everything a first kiss should be. Her heart thudded in her ears as she watched him walk down the street, further and further away from her.

_Happy sweet 16__th__ Usa_ she thought as she carried herself back inside, still fighting to keep his kiss.


	19. 39 cologne

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Themes Challenge_

_39. Cologne_

_Words- 214_

* * *

'I went through a lot of trouble to get my hands on you' Usagi thought happily staring down at the small glass bottle of _De Jour_ men's cologne, clasped lightly in one hand. She held a pink satin pillow, crafted in the shape of a love heart in the other.

'But,' she continued as she began unscrewing the cap, 'you were worth it.' Gently tipping the cologne over the pillow, she let one…two… three big drops fall, allowing the fragrance to be absorbed. After returning the bottle of cologne back to its place within her underwear draw, she collected the pillow and placed beside her own sleeping pillow before crawling into bed. Usagi breathed in deeply, savoring the soft musky smell that greeted her nostrils. Oh, it smelt so much like him. Burying her face within the satin pillow, she continued breathing in the fragrance, now ready to begin the night's wishful dreaming

* * *

Mamoru inspected the bathroom cabinet a little closer before closing the mirror for the third time

"Where the hell is it?" he whispered, utterly confused. He had only just used his bottle of De Jour men's cologne the previous morning. Shaking his head in frustration, Mamoru left the bathroom, wearing only his towel, and began to get dressed.


	20. 43 Shipwreck

U_sagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Theme Challenge_

_43. Shipwreck_

_words- 149

* * *

_

"Truth or Dare?" Minako asked slyly

"Truth" Usagi whispered enthusiastically. Dares were so overrated

"Ok," Minako began "If you were stranded on an island with one person, who would it be?"

Deep in thought, Usagi could see it now. Already she could feel the warmth of the sun beating down across her face, the cool water washing over her feet, she could see the small battered boat laying comfortably in the sand merely 5m down the beach. She turned around and saw _him_. His thick black hair, Crystal blue eyes, tall lean body. Oh and that killer smile and who could forget that dorky green jumper? A smile crept across her face. Usagi shook her head, clearing it of the image so all she saw now was Minako sitting beside her in class.

"Oh I would definitely choose you" Usagi whispered, sounding as honest as possible

"Really? I would choose you too"


	21. 58 At the End of the Day

Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other

58. At The End of the Day

words - 46

a/n - I've replaced this chapter with a total new idea [9June2010]. Not really story format but I like this one :)_

* * *

_

Usagi.

Frantic rushing. Huffing. Late. Detention.

Annoyed.

Awaiting results. Collecting. Disappointed teacher. Failed assignement.

Upset.

Lunch time. Starving. Opening lunch-box. Disgusting Bologni.

Angry.

Gym class. Volleyball. Clumsy. Ball to the face

Furious.

School's out. Entering Arcade. Dark hair. Green jacket.

Relieved.

Happy.

Inlove.

* * *

please let me know what you think about this chapter. I was considering writing this in a more conventional style, but I settled on this format instead. Bad move? :s thanks guys x


	22. 8 Kiss

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Themes Challenge_

_8. Kiss_

_Words: 300_

"Come on come on come! pleeease?" Usagi pleaded to Mina, the birthday corwd, and the small group of her friends who had turned up for the party.

"Everyone loves spin the bottle. Its a party classic!" she pressed looking eagerly about. Raye snickered in distaste while Ami had the grace to look horrified

"Aren't we a little old to be playing spin the bottle?" Motoki asked quite casually. There was a murmer of agreement from several of the guests. Pouting heavily, Usagi realised that she wasn't going to win over this crowd

"I say we give it a go." A familiar voice spoke from behind. Spinning around, she saw Mamoru shrug his shoulders before he continued

"It could be fun. Besides, what else or we gonna do?"

This seemed to have shifted the crowd as several people shrugged their shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"COOL!" Usagi exclaimed "I'm first!" she piped loudly, sitting on the groud, waiting for everyone around to join her in a circle

The circle stilled as she spun the bottle, yet before it had stopped, a loud crash sounded from outside. Everyone's gaze was torn from the bottle in an attempt to peer outside. Everyone's gaze was torn but Usagi's. Usagi watched intently as the bottle began to slow down, and under any other circumstances she would have been glad that the bottle was about to land on Motoki. Yet, for some reason strangely unknown to her, she quickly reached out her hand and spun the bottle a second time. The fuss outside had now died down and the circle began to direct their attention back to the bottle. This time, when the bottle stopped, Usagi smiled inwardly, and to her own surprise blushed. The circle laughed, gasped and exclaimed.

" You got Mamoru! Oh gosh Usagi, how unlucky! for you at least" Mako cried.

"You have to do it Usa," Ami said pointedly. Usagi played disappointment over her features

"Please anyone but _him._ Motoki kiss me?" she moaned. She was quite the actress. Motoki laughed and shrugged

"Sorry Tsukino, btu rules are rules"

"Ohh," she sighed heavily "I guess you're right" she replied as she leaned in toward Mamoru a little more enthusiastically than anyone would have guessed.

* * *


	23. 42 Desire

_Usagi and Mamoru_

_42. Desire_

_words -618_

* * *

Peak hour traffic at the train station had never been so hot. It was 39 degrees (102 F) outside and I was sweating madly despite the layers of deodorant I had packed on earlier that morning. Boarding the train was hectic, but I guessed that as long as I followed the crowd I would be fine. As soon as I set foot on the train, I was ushered into the far corner. A tall and incredibly sexy man, wearing a white singlet was pushed roughly up against me, he was so close, I could smell the mix of sweat and cologne coming from him. I tried hopelessly to move, yet was unsuccessful, as the train was packed full and already moving. For the first time, I peered up into the face of the man who was pushed so closely against me. His messy black hair was plastered to his forehead, falling into his eyes, his cheeks were flushed while his mouth was opened slightly. What caught my attention though, was the deep blue of his eyes. I knew those eyes.

"Mamoru?" I whispered in awe. He looked different, rugged, handsome. He looked hot.

"You got it meatballs" he grinned. Oh boy this heat was making me feel dizzy. I sighed heavily at the mere sight of him

"You look... niiice," I breathed weakly, feeling the extraordinary heat of his body pressed against mine. I shuddered. Mamoru flashed his gorgeous smile again

"You look... hot." He replied

I moved my hand up to rest on his chest, convincing myself that I was simply regaining my balance.. Mamoru dropped his head just above my shoulder his lips inches from touching the exposed skin.

"Would you agree with me when I say that the heat makes people do crazy things?" he asked slowly, his voice shaking. I couldn't speak, my throat had gone dry. I nodded in reply. This was Mamoru. Feeling this way about him was crazy enough.

I blamed the heat.

His lips which were so close, no began to kiss at my neck, as his hands pulled at my hips, urging me closer. Soon the kisses became more frantic and heavy against my skin, as his hands moved to my hips. I bit my lip loving the feel of him against me. Wanting to feel the pleasure even more, I found his mouth with my own and kissed him with all the strength I could muster, my hands tangled in his hair. His hand slid from my waist down to my thigh, urging my leg to move up against his body. He pushed himself closer onto me, forcing me back harder against the wall. My head was spinning; I was hardly able to comprehend what was happening. All I knew was that it felt so good. So right. Suddenly the train pulled to a halt and the compartment began to empty out. Mamoru gently released me. I adjusted my clothing as he adjusted his.

"Usagi..." he half gasped, breathing heavily, then turned toward the exit and left. I continued to stand, eyes closed, trying to recall the frantic chain of events that had just taken place. My mind swam as another wave of heat rushed over me and it felt so good.

* * *

Too racy? let me know please. thanks. Also if you could let me know whether i should take this story off or just leave it.. or tame it up.. whatever. ta


	24. 36 Champagne

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Themes Challenge_

_36. Champagne_

_words - 409_

This drabble is a sequel to **_42. Desire_**. Special thanks to KiwiKol for the idea ) I'm not sure if this is what you meant, but i hope you like it anyway.

**A/N -** Yay.. Finally, an update! Sorry it took me so long. Thankyou to all my esteemed reviewers.

Update - more has been added to the end of the story.. hmm how mysterious

* * *

He looked at me from across the elegant table as my heart began to thump rapidly. An awkward silence screamed at me to say something, to break the tension clearly halting the flow of words between us, yet all I could think about was running out of this restaurant and never looking back. It was easier pretending that nothing had happened, then coming to terms with what it all _may_ have meant. After a slight hesitation, Mamoru cleared his throat. It was obvious that he was as nervous as I was. This made me wonder…

"So," his voice was strong and contained. A harsh contrast against the white of his knuckles clenched tightly against the white embroided tablecloth. "I'm guessing you know why I asked you to meet me here?"

Of course I knew. For the last week it was all I could think about… His lips on my shoulder, his fingers against my waist. His voice trembling as he spoke; '…the heat makes us do crazy things?'… I suppressed a shiver and nodded.

"Yes" I croaked. Mamoru held my gaze intently, though I could not guess at what he was thinking

"Would you agree that it was, in fact, the heat?" he asked. I could tell he was having difficulty in maintaining his composure as I felt the vibration of his foot tapping anxiously against the table.

"Yes"

No.. It wasn't the heat. The heat was an excuse. Mamoru lowered his eyes and swallowed

"Good," He whispered uncomfortably "Would you like us to go back to... to whatever we were?"

Why did this have to fall on me? I could hardly breathe let alone speak. When I did speak, I had difficulty hearing my own voice above the thick pounding of my veins.

"Yes"

No, no, no. what was I thinking? This was going all wrong. I should tell him! I should tell him… Mamoru finally lowered his eyes from mine as he reached for the sparkling bottle of champagne sitting in the centre of the table and filled his glass, then mine.

"A toast to… friendship then." His whispered, almost choking on his last words.

"Sure," I smiled, my heart silently sinking as I realized that I was too afraid to correct what was wrong with this picture "to friendship…"

I fingered the thin, cold brim of my glass before gently bringing it to meet Mamoru's glass, then sipped at the sweet liquid that hit my lips with an icy wave of sorrow.

Mamoru stood up to leave and with one last, sad smile, he walked slowly in the direction of the exit. Trailing behind him was what I recognized to be my last chance at happiness. Breathing deeply, I stood up. Sure, we had drank to friendship. It was what we had both agreed to.

But had we really agreed? Mamoru was almost at the door. Moving quickly, I skulled what was left of my champagne, then what was left of Mamoru's before crying out at the top of my lungs.

"Mamoru, wait" I called out above all the loud chatter. Ignoring the disapproving glances of the surrounding guests, I roughly pushed my way through the tables and found myself face to face with Mamoru. His gaze was quizzical, but before he could ask, let alone speak, my hand had flung out from my side to pull his head down to where my mouth could reach. And when we kissed, it was a kiss that sent shivers throughout the entire mass of open mouthed spectators.

"It wasn't the heat…" I whispered, oblivious to the enthusiastic applause that had broken out across the restaurant

* * *

A/N - update.. This story now has a happy ending. slightly chliche, but happy.. better? lol


	25. 24 Dragonfly

24 Dragonfly

"One chocolate milkshake. Pronto!" chirped an elated Usagi. Not only was she on her way to her very first wedding where she knew she could expect laughter and dancing and fun times, but her parent's had even given her an allowance to pick out her very own outfit! and boy had she chosen well. Her parents however weren't too impressed with her selection, after all, what parent wants to see their baby girl all grown up and prancing around in low-cut, breast-enhancing dress like the one she was currently sporting?

"Wow-ee Usagi, You look amazing... Nice broach." Motoki commented with a whistle before heading off to process her order… Usagi beamed, fingering the diamond-encrusted broach resting on the V of her low cut neckline, knowing she looked as stunning as she felt.

"Hey-a Odango! What's with the…" she heard a familiar voice chime. She spun around to face the verbal attack, only to find that there wasn't one. Mamoru was stopped short, smirk wiped off his face. He looked her up and down a few times, before finally coming to a rest on her chest. Taking note of this with amusement, Usagi waited a breath before speaking.

"And what do you think you're staring at?" she snapped, startling Mamoru out of his stupor. He gulped visibly as he struggled to think of a reply, his eyes cast to the floor.

"Your hideous dog broach thing…obviously" he grumbled, pushing past her too the counter where Motoki now stood with Usagi's shake. Collecting it, she took her leave, feeling strangely smug and pleased.

Back in the arcade, Mamoru had yet to speak, obviously still dumbstruck from the sight of Usagi. Motoki smirked

"Pervert," he chuckled, watching his friend squirm under his gaze.

"What? I was looking at that broach thing " Mamoru replied defensively

"Oh yeah, no doubt" Motoki agreed "though you were looking at it for quite a while. It must have been some broach" he continued, wiping down the counter

"Err my grandma had one just like it" came the response

"Oh is that right? Well then you would have noticed that the broach was _obviously _a dragonfly… not a dog"

Blushing, Mamoru looked away unable to think of a reply.

"Just get me a coffee... and make it real strong."


	26. 74 Two Halves

_Usagi and Mamoru : A Love Like No Other_

_100 Theme Challenge_

_74. Two halves_

Words - 392

Hiya guys. Surprise! An UPDATE! I'm so sorry it has been so long. I have been prevented from updating for a numerous amount of reasons (one such beign a broken computer and alot of school work) - Actually i should be doing school work now. More specifically, I should be studying for my maths test in 8 hours... blergh/WAHH. Well school has been crazy hectic so i hope you forgive me :S I hope you won't have to wait so long for another update

- Also MAE-E - I am writing a short story for Far Away as oposed to a drabble. Depending on whether school decides to settle down, and my creative block decides to loosen it's grip it should be posted within the month (Oh i'm nervous.. What if you don't like it and think it's stupid...)

okok enough rambling.. onto the drabble.. ENJOY (Ihope it was worth the wait...)

* * *

The weather was unusually warm on this fresh Sunday morning as a smiling Usagi skipped through the park toward the Crown arcade. Peering ahead, she caught sight of a sign in the window which read

' ALL CHOCOLATE SHAKES HALF PRICE!'

With her heart beat increasing dramatically, she sped off into a full-blown sprint toward the Arcade doors before she was distracted by a bright glimmering in the grass. Planning on ignoring it, she continued with her quickened pace, yet as she continued to move, the glint only became brighter.

'Only something ultra shiny and expensive would glimmer that much' she thought cheerfully as she jogged to the spot beside the park bench where the gleaming had originated.

Peering eagerly into the thick grass, Usagi stumbled back gasping at the necklace that lay there before stretching out her hand to grasp it. Laying the gold pendant on her palm she observed this remarkable piece of jewelry. It was a delicate half of a love heart with three diamonds encrusted across the outer edge. In the centre, inscribed in the neatest cursive writing she had ever seen was the word 'True'

Chewing her lip, now deep in thought, she wondered who the other half could possibly belong to. Who ever it was, was bound to be her soul mate...

* * *

Two ancient oak doors creaked open, signaling the beginning of Mamoru's triple of Human Anatomy. Sighing heavily in apprehension, he peered around large lecture room wondering which one of the hundreds of seats he would sit in today. Normally, he would sit third row from the front, five seats left of the aisle, yet today he felt a sudden urge to sit in the in the back of the classroom and made his way toward the chosen desk.

Removing his bag containing his laptop off his shoulder, he proceeded to sit down on the chair, yet before he could take a seat, he noticed a gold necklace glinting in the centre. Picking it up gingerly, he realised that the pendant was the right handed half of a love heart, with the word 'Love' neatly inscribed into the centre

His normal reaction regarding these situations would be to hand the necklace in at the Student Office Desk as lost property, yet there was something about this one that prevented him from doing so. Later that night as he would stare endlessly at the necklace, he would come to realise that that something was the hope of love.

* * *

Coolies Magoolies - aww their soulmates!! pfft but we all knew that already huh.


	27. 50 Advertisement

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_50. Advertisement_

_words - 441_

Another Update and this time, it didn't take me so long to post it. hehe well read and enjoy.

* * *

Mamoru peered doubtfully across the counter at the newspaper which had strategically been opened to the, 'Love and Relationships' lift out by a grinning Motoki.

_'Another day, another love match attempt'_ Mamoru thought hopelessly shaking his weary head.

"So what do you think eh?" the friendly blonde asked nudging a disgruntled Mamarou in the arm repeatedly.

"Err..." he replied awkwardly, wondering how he would tell Motoki that this was his worst strategy yet. This is what all the single desperados out there did _only _after they had tried everything else and still failed to catch a bite. Surely Mamoru wasn't out of other options already? right...?

"I don't think so Motoki," he said slowly, deciding this was the wisest answer "but ahh, advertising myself in a newspaper just isn't something I would do."

Motoki sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it is up to you" he said reluctantly "But just think of all the women that read this! There's bound to be some girl out there for you somewhere."

Mamoru laughed humourlessly, peering around the room.

"Motoki-san, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't need your help finding a girlfriend." His gaze stopped on Usagi who was slurping noisily from a triple-chocolate milkshake with her friends "Especially not just _some _girl from _some_where."

Catching Mamoru's line of sight, Motoki release another sigh

"You know, more women read these ads than you think. I bet you didn't know Usagi and her friends buy this paper every Friday for the lift-out."

His head, which had sunk down into the folds of his arms shot up suddenly, revealling a crazed glint in his eyes.

"You know what?" he said pulling the newspaper toward him "this is completely insane, but I'll do it!"

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I've found my soul mate!" Usagi cried exuberently, waving the 'Love and Relationship' lift out into the faces of her fellow scouts .

"Listen!" she continued, now reading from the advertisement "An _extremely _handsome and funny, 20 year Male seeking blonde, very long-haired Female who also loves triple-chocolate-milkshakes."

Usagi finished speaking only to be greeted by a tidal wave of laughter from the girls.

"He's looking for a relationship built on triple-chocolate-milkshakes? That sounds promising" Ami chuckled taking the paper from usagi and reading it for herself and then passed it on to Rei.

"He sounds like a complete loser" she taunted before breaking out into another fit of laughter. Usagi pouted her lips and frowned sullenly.

"Well, what else should a relationship be built on if not triple-chocolate-milkshakes? That's the only way _I'd _want it!" Usagi snapped back, eyeing her friends evilly.

_They are just jealous they don't have 'very long blonde hair' and can't call this guy themselves_! she thought angriliy. Taking a pen out of her bag she wrote down his number anyway, knowing this handsome and funny guy, whoever he was, would never tease her like everyone seemed to.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	28. 56 Red String of Destiny

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_56. Red String of Destiny_

_words – 681_

_a/n - This Drabble is sequel to 'Two Halves' as well as 'Advertisement' - oh and a _special thanks to Mae - E and Kiwikol for your ideas. I just hope you're happy with the chapter.

_

* * *

_

_The _**Red String of Destiny**_ is an __East Asian__ belief in which everyone is connected to another person by an invisible red string that is tied to the __little finger__ of his or her left hand. The two people connected by the red string are said to be the destined soul mates or twin flames __- _Courtesy of Wikipedia

She had told him that she would be the cute blonde sitting with a red rose before her. Yet, looking around nervously, Usagi had come to realise that there were actually quite a few blondes in the cozy cafe and almost all of them were cute also. Sure, she had the single rose laid delicately before her, but she had also forgotten to notice that _all _of the tables were ornamented with red rose centre pieces.

_Perhaps I should have been more specific_ she thought hopelessly as she scratched absent mindedly at her left pinky finger which, for some bizarre reason had been tingling since she had first stepped into the cafe.

"Odango Atama?" a familiar voice sneered from behind "Should I be surprised seeing you sitting here all by yourself? Though I'm sure there aren't many people game enough to be seen in public with you "

"Do you mind? I am waiting for my date" she snapped through gritted teeth, wondering why Mamoru always felt the need to ruin her life "Now go away before he sees me talking to a loser."

Mamoru ignored her last insult and chuckled

"He must either blind, deaf or really stupid to agree to go out with you." Glaring at him darkly, she noticed that he had taken some pride in his appearance tonight, with the way he had spiked his ebony hair nicely, dressed in a clean light blue shirt matched with smart black pants. She could even detect a hint of spicy perfume

"Why do you always have to be so mean? He is actually really nice and smart," she whined, ignoring the fact that she had never even or met her date. "And he doesn't even tease me." she added in smoothly

With a sigh, Mamoru took a seat at the table beside Usagi, still smiling smugly

"Are you sure this guy's real?" he scoffed enjoying Usagi's obvious discomfort.

"Well I don't see you here with anyone! I at least have someone who is willing to date me."

Mamoru glanced in the direction of the entrance, and shrugged.

"She's coming."

Suddenly distracted, Usagi peered at her watch

"My boyfriend-to-be is a whole 7 minutes late" she grumbled, reaching for her phone. Dialing the number she had been given by the newspaper, she looked eagerly around the room, hoping that when it rang, Tuxedo Kamen, or atleast a look-alike, would appear with his phone in hand, apologizing profusely for being late, whilst at the same time, declaring his undying love for her. But when the ringing tone began, instead of Tuxedo Kamen coming forward like she had hoped, it had come from her right. Without even looking, she let out a yelp, knowing exactly whose phone was ringing.

"_You _are Mr. Handsome and funny?" she asked incredulously turning on a sheepish Mamoru who had quickly reached into the front pocket of his pants for his phone. In his frantic rush, he had grabbed hold of a necklace he carried with him at all times and sent it flying through the air.

Incidentally, as Usagi pulled the phone from her ear, her little finger caught on to the gold necklace that was hidden beneath her yellow dress and sent it through the air. In their flight, the necklaces became entwined and fell to the ground with a small clink.

Together the two halves of the love-hart became one and their message was revealed -

'_True Love'_

Both Usagi and Mamoru could do nothing but stare at the other, eyes wide in complete shock and amazement.

Regaining composure, Usagi glanced back and forth between the joined necklaces and Mamoru feeling rather short of breath.

"You don't believe in... err... destiny by any chance do you?" she whispered, the tingling in her pinky now gone.

* * *

Well thats all for now folks. I hope this chapter is ok and you enjoyed it... Peace.


	29. 30 Business Card

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_30 Business Card_

_words: 265_

* * *

He was smirking. She was fuming. Just as it always was with the two of them.

"Why is your skirt always so short? You look like a hooker." Mamoru asked, plucking at the tiny piece of material that doubled for Usagi's skirt "Just don't come crying to me when someone approaches you on the street asking for a go." He was biting back a laugh now. She always took his taunts so well. It was one of her many charms. Usagi was trembling in anger, fit to explode

"It's this thing called fashion, which, going by what you're wearing, YOU WOULD KNOW NOTHING AB…" She was stopped short mid-scream as a greasy man sporting a ridiculous purple getup approached. He paused, looked her up and down, obviously appreciating her short skirt and gave her a wink.

"Here ya go love," he drawled, handing her a card "Just think about it. It's great money, mami" He left with a lick of his lips and began to continue his strut down the street. Usagi shuddered in disgust, finally able to move again and peered down at what appeared to be a business card.

"L.J Hookers" She read aloud and paused "Little Juicy Hookers – great time, great pay…EWW" she dry-retched for several seconds before throwing the card into the gutter. She looked across at Mamoru who had turned bright red from anger. He was still watching the pimp make his way down the street. Cracking his knuckles, he finally spoke, his voice a tight croak.

"I'll be right back…"


	30. 33 Gift

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_33 gift_

_words: 373_

A/N -this is a replacement of the old 'gift' hope you all like this one a little better..xx

* * *

"You know I wouldn't ask you unless I reeeeally needed it." Usagi insisted, emphasizing her point with the bang of a fist against the table where a stubborn and lazy Mamoru sat.

"And yes," she continued " I know it's still daylight and yes, I am a big girl now, I should be able to walk myself home by now… but I ran into that pimp, you know, from L.J Hookers outside…" she paused to see his reaction. His scorning smirk had been replaced by a frown of concern.

" … and I just don't feel safe walking home by myself…" she had hoped this speech alone would do the trick, but aside from his new sour face, he had yet to commit himself. She needed something better

"Look, if you walk me home, I'll make it worth your while. I actually have a gift for you!" she snapped, having lost her patience. Pausing, "well, what do you say?...pleaaase? "

Mamoru pretended to think about it some more, threw in a few grunts and headshakes before sending an answer her way.

"Alright," he finally agreed "for the sake of this gift then." He was always going to agree he just wanted to see her squirm and beg for a bit.

"Ok," he said standing up " let's do this"

* * *

When they finally made it to Usagi's house, she was surprised to find that the usual half-hour walk had taken them over an hour. Not to mention, even more surprisingly, she had actually enjoyed every moment of it. Upon reaching their destination Mamoru sighed and walked the last few steps up to her front door.

"Well, here you are, safe and sound on your porch" he said soberly, vividly remembering the last time they had found themselves together on this very porch.

"Ahh yes! Your present." Usagi remembered suddenly, reaching into her pocket. She paused, catching sight of the dazzling sunset backdrop, and the way Mamoru stood, smiling slightly, patiently holding out his hand. Impulsively, she stepped forward, took his face between her hands and pulled his lips to where hers would reach. She let them linger softly before pulling away.

"Good night Mamoru" She said shyly before disappearing inside her house. Mamoru stood frozen, fingers to lips, even moments after she had left before he finally awoke from the daze and made his own way back home.

* * *

Usagi pulled the bag of gumballs that were hidden in her pockets. Mamoru's intended gift. Admittedly, the gumballs would have made a great gift, she thought to herself, but she couldn't help but feel what she had chosen was slightly more fitting.


	31. 22 Fantasy

__

_Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other_

_100 Themes Challenge_

_22. Fantasy_

Hey, this is another replacement chapter. Ilike this one much better then the last one. hope you all do too :)

* * *

Remember Usagi, one satin-slippered foot in front of the other, and now the other. That's right, just walk. Straight and tall. Feel your beautiful white dress rustle before and behind your feet as you take the step leading you closer to your destiny. Can't you see the lace fluttering over the naked green grass in front of you? You're outdoors just like you always wanted. In the sunshine, the soft breeze, oaks and flowers. Look at the white washed pew ahead of you too. Look how it's made whiter by the veil falling over your eyes. It's all beautiful just like you dreamed. That's your heart beating so fast isn't it? You only have to walk straight Usa. Straight to him. You're still too afraid to say his name aren't you. Well then just look at him instead. See how he smiles so brightly waiting for you? He does look handsome in a tuxedo doesn't he? Does the light always shine of his black hair so luminously? I don't think so, but his blue eyes do twinkle like that for-always huh. See look where you are Usagi, you've made it. Stand in front of him now and let him take your hands. They are big aren't they? and warm. Do you notice how bare your ringless hands are now, and his too? Not for long Usa, not for long at all...

* * *

Mamoru cocked his head toward the table in the far corner where a pretty little loner sat smiling peacefully into her fingers. Her eyes were closed, her chin resting on her hands, propped up by her little elbows. Sunlight was filtered through the slitted curtains, revealing a slight blush splashing color across her dimpled cheeks.

"What do you suppose Usagi's thinking about to make her smile like that?" Mamoru finally asked Motoki who was standing silently beside him, also watching the dreaming Usagi.

Motoki shrugged,

"What does she love most in the world?" he asked pausing, thinking. "Milkshakes." Motoki concluded thoughtfully

"Milkshakes?" Mamoru shook his head slowly "Naw. She's definately thinking about chocolate. She wouldn't smile like that over a milkshake."

Motoki grunted in agreement, and paused to stare at her again

"What about a chocolate milkshake?" he wondered out loud.

Mamoru nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, it could be that too."

Neither of the men spoke again, simply stood fixated, their thoughts on the pretty little loner, day-dreaming in the corner.


	32. 97 Third Wheel

**_97. Third wheel_**

**_words - 1600+_**

The longest one yet :) Just errr more to enjoy... riiiight?

* * *

The restaurant was busy tonight, Mamoru noticed as he watched the waiters scurry from table to table. He wondered nervously if perhaps he had been mistaken in selecting this venue for a date, hoping that the background chatter wouldn't be too difficult to talk over. Perhaps he should have chosen something a little less popular and a little more private maybe? Oh why did he wear his blue shirt? He definately should have gone with the grey. He hands gripped his knees tightly, trying to still their trembling. Oh boy, he couldn't remeber if he'd takne a breath mint already? To be honest, when Motoki had set him up on this blind date he couldn't have cared less about meeting this girl, let alone where they would eat, or how his breath might smell. In fact, even after they had met perhaps half an hour ago he still couldn't have cared less. Granted she was good looking - dark, pretty and petite- but he just wasn't really interested.

Looking across the table at his date, his blue eyes tried to catch her glistening brown ones. Maybe he'd try search once more for that illusive '_spark'_. Mai was playing with her long dark hair when she noticed his gaze and smiled back, her face glowing in the candle light.

Nope. Nothing. Nada  
He let out a quick, nervous breath and looked away. Mamoru didn't know why he was suddenly so anxious about it all - the venue, his appearance, his breath.

And then _she _spoke. And _then _he knew why.

"...and not even kidding, he put hair-growth solution in my facial cream!" Usagi exclaimed from Mamoru's right hand side in a seat she had hijacked from the table beside them just five minutes passed.

"Quit yapping Odango Atama" he cut in before she could launch into another warpped retelling of a memory she had of him picking on her.

"Mai didn't come here to listen to your cry-baby whinging all night." He teased, wearing his usual smirk "actually she didn't come her to listen to you at all"

Feigning surprise Usagi's face came to life

"Oh what? She didn't? No... no, of course you're right, she came here because MOTOKI FORCED HER to take pity on you. 'Sif you could con a girl like that into dating you on your own. Hah!"

"Well actually we.." Mai tried to come to poor Mamoru's defence, but Usagi didn't pause long enough for her to breathe let alone reply.

"and while we are at it _Baka-face_, I only followed you two here tonight because I, being the kind and lovely person that I am, thought that this innocent girl deserved to know what a monster she was seeing tonight!"

Mamoru turned his body away from Mai to face Usagi raising his eyebrows at her

"Funny thing to note Odango, dating usually only requires the presence of _two_ people. Both Mai -one- and I -two- are here, so that leaves you as the useless third wheel. Feel free to leave at any time" He taunted "You won't be missed. In fact, you were never welcome"

Breathing heavily, Usagi tried to think of a good comeback. And failed

"Oh yeah? Well umm tri-cycles have three wheels thankyou and the third one isn't even useless... and anyway, I'm not leaving until Mai knows who she's dealing with. She doesn't know you like I do - _lucky for her_"

Mai smiled nervously looking between the two foes, neither had thrown a glance in her direction almost since Usagi had arrived. Clearing her throat she tried to speak

"Oh Usagi, it's fine, really -"

She was completely ignored.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure she gets the point Usagi, I'm a monster. Good. Great. _Now _you can go" He finally looked away from her flustered face and pointed toward the exit doors. Usagi pursed her lips and turned to look at Mai, who shrugged and nodded with a smile. Shifting in her chair, Usagi stood up, her pout indicating just how unhappy she felt about it. She made to leave-

"Usagi wait!" Mamoru said suddenly, surprising all three at the table "I mean errrr whatever Odango. You're the monster, not me." He said quickly, hoping the girls didn't notice the nervous blush that was creeping up his neck and ears. "You were the one who humiliated me in front of everyone with your "_he has no hair on his chest_" stunt. My teeny prank was just payback"

Usagi threw her purse back down, rolled her eyes and reclaimed her seat,

"God that was ONE TIME. You have _got _to let it go! Besides, that wasn't even nearly half as bad as the things you say about my hair every single day..."

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable by the minute, Mai continued to watch Mamoru, simply praying to catch his attention. She just wanted Usagi to leave already so she could start her date with Motoki's handsome friend. She really quite liked him, but had barely had any time alone with him and since Usagi came, she'd had NO time with him at all... and to think Usagi had been so close to leaving! Why did Mamoru have to call her back just to pick a fight? Surely it was just because he didn't want Mai thinking he was a monster right?

Hoping to distract them, she beckoned at a nearby waiter who upon seeing her pretty face ran straight over.

"Can I help you Madam?"

"Yes please, we're ready to order, but ummm can you start with those two?" she asked, hoping that the presence of the waiter would halt their fuss - while they ordered at least.

Smiling, the waiter took out his pen and paper and stood in front of Usagi and Mamoru

" ...oh and it's just a coincidence that you happen to start smelling of my cologne a day after it goes missing?" Mamoru challenged. A blushing Usagi stammered on

"errrr well you stole my maths assignment the night before..."

Even with the waiter patiently standing in front of them, clearing his throat and attempting to speak, it was as if there was nobody else in the world but the two of them.

Just the flustered Usagi and the smug Mamoru.

No sweet and timid Mai, or the waiting waiter for that matter.

"Should I come back?" the waiter quietly asked Mai, who shook her head and reached over the table tapping Mamoru on the shoulder

"Are you ready to order Mamo-san?" she asked sweetly, flashing him her most mesmerising smile. She heard the waiter draw in breath. She did tend to have that effect on men. Mamoru flashed her a quick, dazzling smile of his own

"Could you give us a second please?" he asked politely before turning back to Usagi, his charming smile replaced by a mocking sneer

"...says you who hacked up my clothes? I had to buy a whole new wardrobe!"

"Pfft, not that you can tell. Your clothes are still horrible..." Usagi retorted, plucking at the sleeve of his sharp, button-up shirt.

_dammit, I knew I should have gone with the grey..._

The waiter glanced between Usagi and Mamoru. And Mai. Usagi and Mamoru. And Mai.

"I errr think I _will_ come back.." He said, but Mai stopped him with a shaking hand on his arm

"Just _one_ more minute...please?" she pleaded before turning her attention to the pair, listening for an opening into the conversation. She waited

"Mamo?"

and waited

"Usagi?"

and waited.

"Guys please!" Mai finally yelled her voice quivering "Can we order already?"

The neighbouring tables stopped their talking and looked over.

The waiter watched the pair expectantly

"FIVE HOURS AND A FAIL BAKA! Besides, I gave you back your stupid jacket didn't I?" Usagi screeched as if she had heard nothing

And then she saw it. She saw that spark in his eyes and the flush in her cheeks. How hadn't she seen it earlier?

Turning back to the waiter, Mai pressed her full lips into a grimace of sadness jumbled up in frustration.

"You know what? Don't bother"

The waiter left her with a sad smile that sent Mai over the edge. She had to leave immediately. Grabbing her wallet, she stood up loudly, dramatically and waited for them to notice her.

They didn't.

"WELL you two have a lovely date then!" She snapped loudly, her eyes brimming with tears and stormed out of the restaurant.

Mamoru finally pulled gaze away from Usagi long enough to watch Mai's back disappear through the exit doors.

"What did I do?" He asked Usagi, genuinely confused.

Ignoring Mamoru, Usa shook her head, innocently holding up her palms

"Poor girl," she said with a sigh "It's never easy being the third wheel." Not that Usagi - seated awkwardly in the middle of the aisle off to Mamoru's right - would know what that felt like. Flipping open Mai's menu in her hijacked chair, she folded Mai's napkin out onto her knees.

"So Baka-face, shall we order?"

* * *

**a/n - If you like my a chapter/the story - please let me know =] . Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! x**


End file.
